There is a proposal that upon receipt of a predetermined signal, the power source is controlled to thereby sleep a base station of a wireless LAN (Local Area Network). For the sake of sleeping the base station, a terminal of the wireless LAN is required to transmit, to the base station, a predetermined signal for causing the base station to perform power source control. In a case of home use or the like, it is desired that transmission of the signal be started without requiring a user's specific action. However, the proposal described above does not disclose any method of achieving such start of transmission. Thus, the power source of the base station is required to be operated by an operation by the user, which is troublesome for the user.